CSI:NY DNA
by azzy619
Summary: when mac and stella's son shows up at the lab one day how will the team react to him. sorry not very good summary title may change--COMPLETE
1. HI

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY or CSI MIAMI so don't sue me

A/N-hi this happens just after the death of Angell but before and discounts the shooting at the bar and anything after that also I need reviews i don't care if they are bad or good.

New York-2022

Mac sighed as he was working on a tough case that had him stumped there was no evidence not even a body! Just as he got up to get some more coffee he herd Adam say "No! I said I wanted nothing to do with you" Mac turned and saw who he was talking to it was a man in his late fifties "listen here boy! You're coming home and that's final "the older man said "that place was never my home it won't be now!" the older man suddenly struck across the face causing him to stumble back and fall before the man could do any more damage Mac stepped in and said in his boss man scary voice "get out now or you will be arrested" the next thing Mac new was the sharp pain of something hit his temple just as he passed out he saw the glint of a gun.

------------------------------------------Zach's Point Of View----------------------------------------------------------------

I had just gotten to my mom's desk if you don't know my mum is Stella Bonasera when she saw me her eyes lit up with delight and confusion the confusion was there because I was meant to be at the academy "I got D&D'ed " I said just then I heard my dad's most athoritive voice say "get out now or you will be arrested" and I heard the whack of a gun barrel on the side of someone's head I turned and saw Mac out cold and a man in his fifties holding a desert eagle 50. I instantly drew my browning 360 and shouted "stop or I shoot" the man just smiled a sick smile and pointed the weapon at Adam's forehead. I fired one shot and hit the man in the temple he fell forward but somehow still got a shot off to Adam's neck it took me a minute to decide what to say

------------------------------------------Calum's Point Of View--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi erm I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it erm according to this DNA test... I'm your son" god I felt like an idiot the man in front of me i was told is A)my father and B) detective don flack he opened his mouth but then I heard a phrase which got an instinctual reaction by now "PFC WE GOT A MAN DOWN BULET TO THE NECK I REPEAT MAN DOWN" aw crud i thought as i picked up my med kit and ran towards the voice.


	2. authors note

Hi guys I'm just want to ask if you could please review this story feedback would be great.

Thanks

Azzy619


	3. Reason's

A/N ok I hope two things 1- I hope I get reviews for this chapter 2-I realised that I haven't put a description up for my oc's so here it is- Zach Taylor has black, short military style hair blue eyes is around 5 foot 2 weighs 9 ½ stone and has a thin scar running across his throat

Calum Flack- has auburn hair and really blue eyes and has a doctorate in medicine even though he is 14 he's around 5 foot 10 and weighs 10 stone has no scars or marks

Angus Wolfe-6 foot weighs 10 ½ stone brown stylised hair hazel eyes expert in fire arms and explosives very creative with improvising weapons black belt in krav maga (sorry for the spelling ) the Jewish form of no holds barred fighting

Lucy Messer- brown long hair brown eyes expert in DNA and finger prints and is a newbie of the team

So anyway on with the update again please review

__________________________________Zach's pov_______________________________________

I dropped the gun and turned to Stella and said " call Gibbs tell him he has a priority case tell him rookie needs him" I then got down on my knees hands on my head ready to be arrested.

I heard the cops before I saw them I felt the sigs pointed at my head ready to put one in my brain if I moved towards the pistols on the ground

___________________________________Calum's pov_____________________________________

I went over to my new patient and my mind went to auto note two guns one dead one wounded I went to the wounded one kneeled I turned to a woman and said "what's his name" "Adam" she said Just as I was getting started a black guy came up to me and told me to get away from hi I simply took the certificate showing that I was a fully qualified doctor and he said "How is he" "Very lucky two reasons as to why he is lucky one- It's a though and though so no tricky and life threatening ops to remove the bullet and two- the bullet did not severe the jugular so he'll probably live .

___________________________________3 hours later_____________________________________

Mac's POV

"Listen my son needs you and you once said that all he had to do was call well I'm calling for him Gunny-" I'll get there as soon as I can" " thanks special agent..." "Gibbs" I hung up time to tell them I guess the only reason they didn't know was because he was spotted as gifted in forensic science at an early age and with our permission was shipped of to McDonald's military academy so it became esayer to say we didn't have a son we were proud of instead of having to explain his long sighed "this is going to be a long day" he said to himself.


	4. Lucy finaly

I would like to thank FuTuR3 4NsChIk, LilDevyl and Lindsay1234 for reviewing also anyways on with the story

_________________________Danny's POV______________________________________________

I can't believe this well I can't believe two things one Mac kept him and Stella having a son from us and two Adam got shot and we can't work the case where instead we have to hand over to some feds what the hell . that is what was in my mind when I looked at Adam with tubes galore sticking in and out of him since we had been kicked off the case by a bunch of feds we've all been eating sleeping drinking living in the hospital I think it's hitting Flack hardest dragging up memories of Jess and the fact he just found out that he has a son from a drunken one night stand after jess's death can't be helping.

__________________________________Zach's POV_______________________________________

"you know that stare won't make me suddenly say that I premeditated this" I had been thrown in here over an hour ago then Gibbs one of my old mentors in crime investigation came in and started doing his trademark stare "I know" he said whilst taking a sip no a gulp of coffee "so can I go now" "yeah case closed it was self defences apparently the guy who had the desert ogle 50. Was one hank Ross the alcoholic father of Adam" I got up and left the interrogation room. My dad was waiting outside to give me a lift to the hospital as we got there I went to get a coffee and bumped into a girl "oh jeez I am so sorry" dam I got to get my head out the clouds I can just imagine Gibbs head slapping me right about now "it's fine I wasn't looking where I was going" she said join the club "let me buy you another one" It was only courtesy I DID spill hers "no I got to get back" "ok" I walked away got my coffee and went to Adams room i noted the looks I got from some of these guys so instead of talk to them I walked to the group that were my team in McDonald's I was surprised to see angus wolf the expert in explosives and ballistics here since he was in Miami last time I saw him. "Hey Boss, you ok" he said "yeah surprised your here there isn't a bomb here is there" I joked "I don't think so Zach but you never know"

_______________________________3 month's later______________________________________

Zach's POV

I sat in the break room with my guitar and i started to play the intro for citizen soldier by 3 doors down

_Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,  
stand the heroes waiting for your cries.  
So many times you did not bring this on yourself,  
when that moment finally comes,  
I'll be there to help._

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here.  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
we'll always be ready because we will always be there.

When there are people crying in the streets,  
when they're starving for a meal to eat,  
when they simply need a place to make their beds,  
right here underneath my wing,  
you can rest your head.

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here!  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
we'll always be ready because we will always be there...

there... there... there...

Hope and pray that you'll never need me,  
but rest assured I will not let you down.  
I'll walk beside you but you may not see me,  
the strongest among you may not wear a crown.

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here!  
On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear,  
I'll be right here!  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair. (Citizen Soldiers)  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
we'll always be ready because we will always be there

I heard clapping and turned around to see Lucy standing there "I didn't know you could play guitar you're good" she said "thanks" as I put my guitar away.

And that's a wrap I hope you like

Azzy619


	5. new york crimlab's comin' down

CSI NY:DNA- new York crime lab is falling down falling down...

A/N sorry if this is a bit off and late but I have a good excuse for it being late well two excuse's but who's counting 1- my computer died on me " i'm going to try and chang my style because the POV changes may be confusing some of you so tell me how this goes plese R&R-Azzy 619

BOOOOMMMM. Screams. Blood, hers? Lucy Messer didn't know what she did know was that this might be her last moments on this earth

5 hours later

She slowly woke up "hey ms Messer, are you ok can you hear me" whoever this guy was he sounded far away "I'm gonna get you oota her ms Messer" he said again his slight Scottish accent coming though

Then? Blackness

Danny Messer

3 hours earlier

Outside wrecked crime lab

"Mac my little girl's in there and your just standing' around"

"Danny Zach's taking care of it right now I'm trying to get everybody who is out medical help"

"Danny"! Zach said "we've located Lucy we're getting help to her but it'll take hours to get her out conventionally". He paused "of course the alternative you might not like"

"If it gets her out do it"

"Thanks Danny I got a specialist on the way he can fit though cracks in walls size zero models can only dream of"

"Good"

Jackson Sassone

2 hours later

Inside wrecked crime lab

"I can see her boss I' gonna try to move her but she's bein' stubborn as my Dad after a nite oot on the drink"

"right just get her out ASAP And try to wake her"

"Got it boss"

Lucy Messer

2 hour later

Being hoisted out of crime lab

"Where am I" she said hoping to god her family was ok

"Yer safe ms jus' don't move to-...shite SNIPER GET-"next he was falling with a bullet to the head

She was falling to into the blackness of unconsciousness


	6. going loud

Csi ny- Going loud

A/N ok just two tell you guys going loud means no more sneaking or stealth R&R-Azzy 619

Zach Taylor

0300

New York cemetery

Zach was standing at the grave of a very brave man, a man who had given his life to protect a girl he knew nothing about except her name he had assured Jackson's parents that the killer was found what he didn't tell them was that he had contacted two members of his old MacDonald's academy team a sniper and a ninja/assassin/undercover specialist guy and that his team were going loud. From now on this was all out war

Zach Taylor

0400

Temporary NYC crime lab

Zach stormed towards his father's office doors he saw though the glass that he was talking to Danny, good he should know this to

He barged though the door almost breaking the glass "WHY THE HELL DOES LUCY MESSER HAVE A TANGLEWOOD HIT TAKEN OUT AFER HER".

"Now Zach calm-"

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY ONE OF MY MEN DIED!"

"Because she is a witness to a series of rape/murders of marines and their families"

"Mac, permission to accept protection detail of Lucy Messer until the trial" Zach said his anger ebbing

"Fine but on one condition"

"Name it"

"You get your equipment from the academy"

All though this argument/negation Danny had been watching his head moving from father and son like he was a tennis match until his neck hurt

"Done" with that Zach turned to leave but Danny said something

"That kid who saved my little girl's life, you never told me his name"

"Jackson Sassone"

He left pulling out his phone to ask the team to meet him in the break room.

Boom, done hope you like also there's a song that inspired the part in Mac's office the song is called CoD: Modern Warfare 2 Soundtrack - Going Loud please play it while reading that part


	7. safe house

CSI NY-DNA safe house

A/N-ok quick update here we're almost at the end of this one but there will be a sequel at some time probably after I complete the NCIS Prequel R&R-Azzy 619

Zach Taylor

1530

Safe house-Russia

"Boss, I got bad news and REALLY bad news, which first" Angus said to Zach as they stood in the spacious living room of the safe house in Russia

"Both, now" he said fearing the worst about who they were fighting, the skill of these men seemed to good for tangle wood so he had asked angus to check for anything else

"Ok one-the guys we're fighting are spetsnaz-for-hire two-they got badass weapons I mean MiGs SMGs RPGs hellfire rockets Apache choppers, and that's just what they got with them"

"Crap" these guys were good...wait was that

"Boss can you here a copper"

"Damn was hoping I was hearing things"

"Get Lucy and the others out of here I'm going to whip up a surprise for our "gests""

"Howrah boss" Angus speed off shouting to the others to get on the Chinook while Zach got his sniper rifle and some extra ordinary ammo for it and left when he got to the Chinook he asked for the ramp kept down and the chopper held steady

The apache helicopter came up above the house roof and he fired a shot at the tail rotter it blew up due to the incendiary ammo in his rifle.

And so the giant fell.... and its tail hit the Chinook taking it with it

There was the sound of metal hitting snow covered ground a then the blackness.

Zach taylor

0400 the next day

Enemy base

He woke to pain in his finger tips which were tied behind his back he looked around to find a room with nothing in it except him the rickety chair he was sitting on and a 5 year old coarpse that smelled worse than... well a 4 year old one he supposed

The heavy metal door burst open a a brute of a guy came in he was carrying a bag of tricks. Great. He opened his bag and removed an object. Pliers. This was going to hurt.


	8. EndGameFor Now

CSI:NY DNA- Endgame

A/N-this is the final chapter in this fic but there will be at least two sequels posted after the NCIS prequel read it even if you don't watch NCIS because it will explain some stuff for the sequels-Azzy 619

Just as Brute was finishing up his torture Zach struck he had been warring away at the ropes binding him for hours now he was free and as Brute turned to pack his tools away Zach, in one swift move broke the bastard's neck. He then proceeded to move stealthily round the complex killing only when he had heading to the cell where Lucy was in the three days he was there he ad learned that him and Lucy were the only ones captured and only the pilot was dead so the others must've been using their SAS escape and evasion training to become ghosts good they would be heading back to NYC because that was their orders and as much as they didn't like it they had to leave so he killed the guards around Lucy's cell and got her out they were both week from the torture and the little food and water they got so it was slow progress but eventually they got outside and were confronted by a group of enemy's and their boss the C.O of this camp

"You are but children but I must kill you to obtain what I need to reach my ultimate goal" C.O said his thick Russian accent making the words sound more menacing

"Give me a fair fight unless you're scared of getting your ass handed to you by a half starved 14 year old" Zach said hoping the man's pride was as big as he thought it was

C.O chuckled "fine if you win, and that's a big if you and the girl can walk away, but if you lose you are both dead the rules are no weapons"

"Let's do this"

They squared of against each other. Zach threw the first punch square on the nose busting it like a tomato next the C.O tripped Zach up and tried to break his neck but Zach stopped him by kneeing him in the groin and then kicking him of him just then a large explosion went off and everybody panicked C.O ran to a waiting chopper and Zach grabbed a fallen sniper rifle Lucy had been picked up by a U.S.M.C chopper and was now taking her back to NYC where she would be debriefed but for Zach this was a one way trip.

He fired at the chopper came down Zach ran to the chopper and as he neared it he saw a soldier crawling away half dead Zach just ignored him and carried on the chopper was dead ahead the side door of the chopper crashed open and C.O came out he staggered away from the wreckage and Zach followed as he neared the Bastard he smashed Zach's head into a nearby abandoned car then C.O pulled a knife and stabbed Zach in the chest now his vision was failing fast suddenly as C.O was picking up and reloading hi 44. Magnum revolver and lithe female redheaded body in SAS combat gear smashed into him and started a fist fight Zach blacked out and when he came to the fight was continuing damn he had to do something so he grabbed the knife in his chest by the handle and pulled with all his might till it came out by this time C.O was getting ready to kill an unconscious SAS chick he threw the knife.

It hit dead on the mark right between the eyes he fell dead and Zach fell in and out of unconsciousness

MacDonald's academy, SAS section, Captain Corienza Mackenzie

Helmand's province, Afghanistan

1200 12th July 2023

She was rembering that day saving then being saved by Staff Sergeant Zachary Taylor now as part of the deal she made with him he was helping her track down a terrorist cell in Helmand's. The radio splutter to life

"Shit, we got sixty tangos up on the roof adjacent our position but that's not as important as the fact pinned down with Intel leading to a attack on New York" great now Zach was in trouble

"Come on Gunny, Lets go bail his ass" she said to Gunny TJ Gibbs


End file.
